


Unmasked Regret

by arashi_ga_mooi_o_furuu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Fluff and Fun, Getting Together, I know I'm late but life delayed me, Love Confessions, M/M, This was supposed to be there to celebrate the Arcann romance, can't believe there were no premade tag for that, it just gets a bit hot 'n heavy, it's just a one shot no follow up coming, maybe 'M' is too strong but just in case, no actual sex happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashi_ga_mooi_o_furuu/pseuds/arashi_ga_mooi_o_furuu
Summary: Just the Arcann romance scene you have probably already seen.But better.





	Unmasked Regret

**Author's Note:**

> First finished story in months, I hope you won't find me too rusty.  
> Please enjoy :)

Thexan had an odd feeling as he reached the meeting place Arcann had indicated in his message. The wording of it had been... odd. Strangely careful. It had felt like Arcann had been walking on eggshells around him for a couple days now, and it was enough to dampen Thexan's mood. Having his brother being uncomfortable around him left a pang in his chest. Sadnisha had asked him over the last days if he was alright several times, and although he had always assured her he was fine, the woman clearly doubted his word.

Their bond was still strong, which was considered rather impressive after so long apart, and an awkwardness could be felt on both ends of it. They had shared careful touches of the mind, but Arcannn always shied away after a couple seconds, retreating to his side of the bond. Thexan knew his twin felt guilty, but a part of him couldn't help but wonder if perhaps Arcann stayed away because he'd realised Thexan true feelings for him. It was a stretch, Thexan knew, he always carefully guarded these emotions, but Arcann had six years alone to review their interactions and come to a conclusion. Was it what this was about?

Thexan shook his head, willing the thought away. It served nothing to worry needlessly, and if Arcann confronted him about this, well... he'd have to be honest and face the music at last. If not, then he wanted to know what made his twin avoid him so.

Arcann stood with his back to him when he arrived, Thexan let a touch run across their bond so that Arcann may know he's here. A smile broke on his face when he saw his brother's shoulders relax at that.

“I never thought I'd be on Odessen as anything but a conqueror.”

“I always knew you were more than that. I'm just happy you know it as well now.” Thexan said, coming to stand next to him.

Arcann let his hands fall to his side, uncertainty and sadness on his face showing he didn't believe Thexan. But at least there was now some peace and calm as well and it would have to do for now.

“Your faith in me never wavers,” Arcann's voice was low, almost as if he was more speaking to himself than to his twin, “even when it should.”

And there it was again. Thexan knew, that on a logical level, he should fear Arcann, distrust him at the very least, yet despite the scar on his midsection, Thexan simply couldn't. The first thing he felt after so long apart was relief and joy. Perhaps it was their bond, the bone-deep certainty that the attack had not been meant for him, or perhaps he simply was a fool in love. Perhaps it was both.

In any case, he was not about to shun Arcann, it would only lead to pain for the both of them.

“I lost six years with you already, I won't lose more time hating you for a wound you did not intent to inflict.”

Arcann didn't answer, words lost to him, as they always were when faced with any affection. Then Thexan's eyes widened as he saw his twin do something he hadn't in a long time: he fidgeted. He often did as a child, playing with Thexan's hair when it was still long enough to, or a lose thread on his shirt. The habit was trained out of him, the hilt of a staff leaving a bruise on him the second either of his hands lost their military rigidity. Thexan had hated it, seeing his twin punished for the most inconsequential things, simply because it wasn't deemed proper; princes didn't fidget.

Seeing him now, playing idly with the edge of his sleeve was a comfort Thexan hadn't expected. Just a little piece of himself Arcann had reclaimed.

“So,” Thexan started with a smile, “Care to tell me why you asked me to come here? Not that I mind simply lounging with you but your wording implied there was a specific reason.”

Thexan was surprised by the sudden jolt of embarrassment that peeked through their bond before it was hidden once more.

What was going on?

Arcann took a deep breath before speaking with a somewhat steady voice.

“Remember when the Knights taught us to craft?”

The unexpected question took Thexan aback.

“Of course, you know sewing was my favourite,” there was a paused as he mused over it, “Reminds me I haven't done it since I've been back, I should find some material to do it.”

He knew it would definitely help his nerves.

“I've been working on this for a while,” Arcann said, surprising Thexan as he pulled a chestpiece from beside him, something Thexan hadn't even noticed.

Before he had the time to scold himself for his lack of attention, the armour piece was held out to him. It was golden though not fully similar to a Knight's armour. For one there was less plate and more synthfiber, mostly because while synthfiber could be as resistant as the strongest metal, it took nearly twice the time and work. The process was long, complicated, and repetitive, something the twins had been taught, but often spared to do as Zakuul had droids for such menial task. And Arcann had made it all on his own. He hadn't used mechanical assistance, Thexan could tell, as the weave was uneven, something a droid would never do. The clothe hadn't lost in quality, but it was clearly handmade. Thexan didn't want to imagine the amount of time it would have taken to do that, without counting the time necessary to get the material. The chest piece wasn't especially beautiful, but it was definitely of great quality.

And it had been made for him.

Thexan had no doubt this was to his exact measurements, the thought making him blush and he had to reign himself in as to not let his thoughts astray. He shouldn't read too much into it.

“I... Thank you Arcann, it's great.”

The adjective seemed pathetic to describe the warmth that had bloomed in his chest.

Arcann's eyes turned to him, showing pleased surprise.

“I-I'm glad,” he said, his voice slightly shaky and his finger nervously playing with grass, “I know the design is far from perfect, but I thought-”

“Arcann.”

Thexan silenced him with a touch on their bond, and his hand on his, calming his nervous tearing of the poor grass.

“I love it. Thank you.”

Arcann's tense shoulders relaxed, if only a bit, and he finally let his brother see his beautiful smile.

“It's just... I'm several birthdays late now, I have to make up for it somehow.”

There was sadness in his voice, but his eyes shone with hope and timid joy, their bond thrumming with happiness like it hadn't in a while and Thexan let himself reach across, his mind touching his twin's. His touch was answered and Thexan leaned forward without even realising, forehead bumping together gently, completely lost in the enjoyment of sharing their souls. A part of him was ashamed, feeling like he took advantage of his brother, as he got a different sort of pleasure and satisfaction from this closeness. But he pushed it aside, and let himself fully appreciate the moment.

“And here I didn't get you anything. I'll have to rectify that.”

“You don't have t-” Arcann tried to start, but a nudge in the bond silenced him.

“Please, how long did you spend on that? I can do no less, I own you several birthdays as well.”

Arcann let out a soft sigh.

“I guess that's fair. But don't think too much on it just because of the chestpiece, anything will do, really.”

“Anything, uh?” Thexan repeated, struck by a mischievous fancy, “How about I get you to laugh? It will probably be as hard as crafting this.”

His twin knew him too well, for already he was frowning, suspicious. Mischievousness and Thexan always was a hazardous mix.

“If you're thinking-”

He had no time to finish before a hand assaulted his side, tickling. Thexan was more than happy to find that his brother was still as ticklish as ever.

“Thexan, stop that!” Arcann exclaimed as he tried to wriggle away.

Thexan, however, sneaked up another hand on his other side, just as Arcann batted the first one away.

“Don't think so brother, I did say I was gonna get you to laugh!”

And indeed, Arcann was already smiling, trying and failing to escape his twin's deft hands. As to whether or not he was truly trying, that was another matter, though Arcann probably didn't know the answer to that one either.

They had many such wrestling when they were children, usually instigated by Thexan, who simply loved leaving Arcann breathless with laughter.

“S-stop it!” He insisted once more, trying and failing to keep a straight face.

He finally let out a chuckle, tried to slip away but Thexan followed and soon enough they were locked in a playful wrestle, the chestpiece forgotten on the side. For a moment they were ten again, in a small bubble of laughter and fun that belonged to them alone. They both tried to take the advantage, tickle the other into submission, but it was Thexan who ended on top as they both had to stop in order to catch their breath.

“This felt more freeing than any meditation.” Arcann commented, his head lying in the grass staring up at his brother.

“And way more fun.” Thexan added, which prompted a laugh from the both of them.

It lasted a few seconds before silence fell on them again, only interrupted by the soft rush of wind in the grass, and Thexan was left to realise that their current position was rather... close. Chest pressed against chest with their legs tangled together may be considered too intimate and Thexan wondered for a second if he should move, but as Arcann made no move to get up, nor did the bond let him know he minded this in any way, Thexan decided he would just enjoy this for however long it lasted.

He was about to let out some witty comment but quieted when his eyes locked with Arcann. There was no laughter in them anymore, only a _hunger_ that took Thexan's breath away. Nothing concrete passed their bond, but he could feel something _thrumming_ beyond the shield of his personal thoughts. Thexan wasn't sure what he would have said, if he'd even have said anything because he was simply stunned, but the choice was made for him when he felt Arcann's lips on his own.

Thexan would be lying if he said he didn't have fantasies featuring his brother. Anyone with a crush and an active sex-drive will see the object of their affection featuring in their night time and day time dreams.

(And if the object of Thexan's affection was his _brother_ , well, that was between him and himself, right?)

Yet, in none of those fantasies did Thexan imagine Arcann was the one to kiss him. He was always the one to make the first move in his dream, the one to bring them together. But it made sense. It made complete sense in a way that made Thexan want to slap himself for not thinking about it. Thexan was careful, controlled, he always kept himself under tight reigns and wouldn't do something like that unless he was sure of the result. Like in his own personal dreams where he unconsciously knew he was safe. But Arcann was impulsive, he was daring always taking risks and making choices before thinking things through. Of course he'd be the one to kiss him first. Only Arcann would do something so daring, and quite frankly, so crazy without certainty.

That, mixed with the realisation that, _oh Izax, Arcann actual wants to kiss me_ , and Thexan's utter surprise was probably why he remained completely frozen for the longest time. Long enough for Arcann to pull back, his cheeks turning crimson.

“I, ah, sorry, that was stupid, don't know why I did that,” Arcann let out a painfully nervous laugh, “It's... It's nothing I'm just messing with you, we should just head back, yes? We've been away long enough, and people will won-”

Thexan 's hand came up, covering his mouth and cutting what would have probably turned into panicked babbling. Thexan wasn't even completely there yet, his mind still reeling with this revelation, but he had sensed Arcann about to move away and his unconscious reaction had been instantaneous: shut him up and keep him there. His touch effectively stopped all movements and Arcann remained frozen, eyes desperately closed tight and awaiting the inevitably disgusted rejection. At the same time, Thexan's brain seemed to have finally processed the information.

Arcann had kissed him.

Arcann wanted him.

He was _not_ alone in his unusual desire.

Thexan slowly removed his hand from Arcann's mouth, letting it cup Arcann's chin, his thumb caressing his lips. Arcann's eyes widened, confusion etched on each line of his face.

“Say it.” Thexan asked, his voice shaking, barely more than a whisper.

Thexan needed to hear it, needed to hear the confirmation of something he thought he harboured alone. Confusion turned into uncertainty in Arcann's eyes, and Thexan could feel his anxiousness as he wondered why exactly his brother wanted him to confess his sin.

In any other case, Thexan would laughed at the notion, but he was too restless right now, his sole focus his twin and their bond.

“Say it, please.”

Arcann frowned, until understanding dawned in his eyes and Thexan felt a flicker of hope come to life in their bond.

“I love you,” Arcann whispered, his voice barely audible, “I want you.”

There was a single blank moment during which Thexan processed the words

_I love you_ .

_I want you_ .

Spoken, _real_.

Thexan didn't wait a second more. The chocked sound of surprise Arcann let out when he crashed their lips together was much more pleasing than it ought to be. There was still a part of him that was certain this wasn't happening. He could feel Arcann under him, fully static for a moment, clearly not expecting any form of positive outcome to this either, before his body caught on and his arms wrapped around Thexan. He probably let out a moan at that, but it was easily swallowed by Arcann, as he opened his mouth and let his tongue run across Thexan's lips. He was more than happy to let him in. He brought one of his hand to his brother's face, fingers sliding in the short-cropped hair, far too short for him to grip properly and Thexan found himself cursing their haircut. Yet Arcann's hair was as soft as ever. And now he could touch it however much he wanted, touch _all_ of Arcann's to his heart content.

Thexan was becoming greedier with every second and he didn't even care. He reached out through their bond, wanting to feel more, more, always more, and he felt Arcann answer in kind, their souls meeting halfway.

'Mine, mine, mine...' he could hear throught their bond and it took Thexan a moment to realise it wasn't his thoughts but Arcann's, 'Never thought you'd be mine, not like I am yours'

'Always yours,' Thexan answered, 'always mine'

They'd always belonged to each other, Thexan could see it now, feel it in their bond, in their memories, so much he wondered how either of them ever hid it.

Arcann's arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer to his brother's chest and Thexan felt a shiver of pleasure at the fell of both metal and muscled flesh tightening around him. He could feel their arousal growing as they got lost in each other in their bond, whispering praises and vows of love both with their voice and mind, and yet, an annoying little voice at the far back of Thexan's mind insisted it wasn't either the place or time for this. What better time could there be? He and Arcann had finally opened their hearts to one another after remaining apart for so long, so why wait a minute more?

The cool breeze of the wind reminded him why.

It took Thexan more self-control than he thought he had to pull away from Arcann, his brother letting out a disappointed moan at the sudden distance, before his eyes became fearful.

'No! Don't go, don't leave me, not now, not after this! Please!'

Arcann's hands were gripping at his robes, begging him to stay, and entirely misreading his intention.

Thexan immediately joined their lips again in a kiss that held none of the heat from before but was no less loving as his mind crossed the bond to embrace Arcann.

'I won't leave you brother, I never did willingly, and I never will'

Slowly, Arcann's deathgrip on him relaxed, though the confusion as to why they had stop remained and Thexan couldn't help the light chuckle.

“This is not exactly a private area I fear, brother.” Thexan reminded him and he saw his brother blush at the realisation, not that he'd blame him when he had almost forgotten himself.

This was where Quruka and her most trusted friends kept their ships, and while the place wasn't greatly frequented, it wasn't out of the realm of possibilities for someone to arrive down here, not to mention they could easily be seen from the military hangar.

“I...” Arcann started, cheeks turning crimson, “You are right, id did not think... We should...” he looked away, clearly lost at what they should do exactly.

Thexan got back on his feet, bringing his brother with him.

'We will talk, my love,' he said in his mind, and no word had ever felt more right on his tongue. From the look and feel of pure joy he got from Arcann, he clearly thought the same, 'and we will continue this, but in our quarters, where I'm certain we won't be disturbed'

Arcann only nodded, emotion too strong for him to find words. He was already ready to leave, but Thexan was sure to pick up his brother's gift first. He had no wish to forget it.

“You truly outdid yourself with this” he finally said because it needed to be spoken out loud.

Arcann snorted, “Please, it doesn't look that great, I don't expect you to wear it, I just wanted you to know... I wanted to show you what you meant to me”

_What I thought I could not say_ , was heard by them both but not spoken.

Thexan merely shook his head.

“Will you not accept a single compliment? I know armour just as you do, and I can tell how much work you put into it to make it such quality. You did a great job brother, whether you want to hear it or not.”

Arcann turned away, his cheeks reddening, muttering something that sounded like an unwilling 'thank you'.

Thexan smiled. It mattered little now, they had forever laid out before them, He had all the time to make Arcann used to compliments, more than he ever had before.

'I love you' he said in their bond, bringing Arcann's attention back to him, 'more than words can express, I love you'

He wanted to say it forever. He could say it forever now. A smile bloomed on Arcann's face, and warmth pooled in their bond.

'And I you, Thexan. I love you, I love you'

They were lost in each other, the moment more intimate than the passionate embrace they had shared earlier yet they weren't even touching now. But the bond between them was stronger than ever.

The elevator door opened, startling them both.

Daisth and Kheekee were inside, whatever discussion they were having stopping when they saw them.

“Hey there princelings, getting some alone time?”

There was no underlying meaning to what the Rattataki said, but both men couldn't help but flush at the phrasing.

“Only getting away from people for some meditation,” Thexan said as smoothly as he could, “this place is very quiet”

“Huhuh,” Daisth answered, head tilting on the side as if looking for something she couldn't find, though her interest vanished quickly, “Well, sorry to disturb then, but we have my trash ship to keep up to date! Right Khee?”

The Zabrak shook her head.

“I don't even know how that thing still fly.”

Daisth was already walking past the twins.

“The power of love. Very powerful.”

Kheekee was about to reply something, but she stopped mid-sentence as she followed the Rattataki, her gaze falling on Arcann's robes.

“What kind of meditation did you do to get that many grass stains over you?”

Even without their bond, Thexan was sure he would have still heard Arcann silently cursing his white clothing.

'Don't worry,' Thexan said in the bond before he could help himself, 'I'll make sure you're wearing nothing next time'

It was a very puzzled Kheekee that looked on as Arcann turned redder than a Pureblood Sith.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea to write this since the Arcann romance was added to the game and it would have come out not to long after if not for sheer lack of luck. I'm probably late to the part by now, but I hope some enjoyed this happy piece.  
> And if you wonder about the next part of the bigger story I have been writing for Arcann and Thexan, it's still being written, but I unfortunately had a really shit year which put my writing to a stop for months. So to the people who left those great comments on my other fics, don't worry, I am still writing, but it will take some time. I hope you'll still be interested in reading when it's finally ready.  
> In any case, thank you for reading this one-shot, I hope you liked it, leave kudos and/or comments if you can, I always love them!


End file.
